


You Make Me Happy When Skies Are Gray

by saramcm



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't let the super sad song in the title and summary fool you, Fluff, M/M, it's just cute I promise no sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saramcm/pseuds/saramcm
Summary: "You never know dear, how much I love youPlease don't take my sunshine away."Prompt: College AU mixed with the song Baby It's Cold Outside but less rape-like (too good not to quote word for word).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my Kristie babycakes. Love u boo.

Mark stared up at the dull, grey sky. Snowflakes melted upon contact with his cheeks while he maintained his glare, cursing the weather for the betrayal. He didn’t really mind the snow, but he couldn’t help but feel like it was personal attack that it had to start falling before he was nice and cozy at home, probably with a bag of chips and Netflix. That sounded nice.

“You’re still here?”

Mark turned around at the familiar voice, watching Ethan pulling up his hood as he stared up at the sky as well. “I was in the library getting some stuff done.”

“Hm.” Ethan was quiet for a moment, sticking his hands in his pockets to protect them from the biting cold. “Are you going home? This weather isn’t exactly driver friendly.”

“It’s not snowing that much, I’ll survive.” Mark shrugged. The glare from before had vanished the second Ethan addressed him, and a small smile gradually grew on his face as he followed the path of the white snowflakes as they fell right on Ethan’s electric blue hair.

“Or you can just walk for thirty seconds to my dorm,” Ethan suggested, arching an eyebrow as he watched Mark’s gaze divert upwards. “Tyler’s away for the week and I’m feeling lonely,” He added in a childish voice as a joke, followed by a soft laugh. “You can take his bed if it doesn’t let up and you wanna stay over.”

Mark glared at the sky again. It didn’t look it would let up anytime soon. That, and it was hard enough for Mark to say no to Ethan to begin with. Downright impossible when the subject at hand was actually spending time with the other, in fact. Mark sighed, pretending like his mind wasn’t made up from the second Ethan started suggesting it (play it cool, dude), and nodded.

The welcoming warmth in Ethan’s dorm was just a bonus, all things considered. He said something about finally getting the heater fixed that Mark didn’t really listen to, already sitting on the floor and sorting through Ethan’s games to pick something to play. Ethan quickly took his place at Mark’s side and made the choice for him, which had Mark complaining that he’d chosen last time. Ethan grinned unapologetically and Mark groaned. Damn him and that stupid smile, another instance when Mark couldn’t say no.

At least he won, and for a good ten minutes he wouldn’t stop rubbing it in Ethan’s face. Already used to this, Ethan just laughed at Mark’s ridiculous antics until he was nearly crying, which almost made him forget what Mark was bragging about in the first place. Eventually Ethan did tackle Mark to the ground when the other was distracted enough and yelled at him to shut the fuck up about it already. Mark laughed back and Ethan stood to order food for them.

The snow gathered on the windowsill and Ethan started out the window for a moment while Mark watched something stupid on TV. He leaned back against the headboard of his bed where they were sitting, slowly destroying the napkin in his hand while he watched the flakes fall in the last light of day, the last slice of pizza still in the box in front of him. A tune came to his mind and Ethan started quietly humming to it without even deciding to do so.

  _“You never know dear, how much I love you,”_ Mark joined him with the lyrics, which made Ethan blink and his heart jump a little until he realized what actually was happening. _Oh, right._

 _“Please don’t take my sunshine away.”_ They finished together and Ethan grinned, getting up to fetch his ukulele.

“I think I still remember it,” He started, fingers dragging across the strings once before he sat down and tried to begin the song. It was bumpy at the start, but he did manage to kick his brain into gear and find the right chords. _“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…”_

It was by no means perfect. Ethan kept stumbling on the notes and repeating words until he got it right, smiling and laughing at his own mistakes. Mark just stared; it wasn’t perfect but it was fucking beautiful and he couldn’t get over it. That was his problem from the start, wasn’t it? Ethan did something ridiculously amazing and Mark wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about it for weeks. He wouldn’t stop thinking about _Ethan_ for weeks. And dammit, he really didn’t want to stop, either.

Ethan wasn’t really playing anymore. He was randomly pulling at the chords, figuring out the start to a different melody but coming up with nothing. Yet, the low volume of the TV still didn’t steal back Mark’s attention. Ethan started humming again to something Mark didn’t recognize at first, the chords matching his voice. Whatever it was, however, compelled Mark to lean over and kiss Ethan’s cheek.

There was silence. After a pause, Ethan grinned wide and shook his head, a lovely blush tinting his cheeks. He went back to humming and playing, and Mark finally recognized the tune. Once again, he followed along with the lyrics.

_“I can’t help falling in love with you…”_

And he couldn’t. He really couldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this another story I didn't proof read? Yes. Yes it is.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I truly hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are appreciated because I thrive on validation.  
> (PS: Same Mark, I also can't get over Ethan playing the ukulele.)
> 
> I'm taking prompts, so leave them in the comments here or over on tumblr. Please refer to [this post](http://kacatshi.tumblr.com/post/155803054399/remember-when-i-did-ficlet-requests-im-back-at).
> 
> ♥


End file.
